1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light scanning apparatus mounted in a digital copier, a laser printer, or another image forming apparatus as well as an image forming apparatus including the light scanning apparatus, and more particularly to a light scanning apparatus having a photosynthesis device for synthesizes rays from a plurality of light sources and an image forming apparatus equipped therewith.
2. Prior Art
A light scanning apparatus having a photosynthesis device for synthesizing rays from a plurality of light sources is already disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese patent No. 3064347